Battle of the bands: ParamoreVsFalling in reverse
by sasuhina adict
Summary: Four best friends start a band on the last week of school called paramore while other 4 best friends  guys  start a band call falling in reverse they enter highschool and have a battle with the girls to see which band can get more fans!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: ooookkk well this is my second story and well the other story I made I have a huge writers block when it comes to make another chapter well this story was inspired by my favorite bands!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the names of the bands or name of the songs.

Just another day in my boring life as always. My name is Hinata Hyuuga, I'm 14 years old , I'm the heiress to my Dads company , I play the guitar and I sing ,my best friends are Temari, Tenten, and Konan. Were all in the same grade but konan is one year older than us. They also have a love of music. Ten ten plays the drums, Temari plays the Bass, and konan plays the guitar. Well that's all you need to know about me. So where were we…. Oh y aim walking to school. It's the last week of school. While I'm walking I see the 3 whores. When I mean whores I mean Sakura Haruno, Karin (A/n: I don't know her last name), and Ino yamanka. Them with there sluty offits. They are rich and snotty all because there dads have money. Well sure im rich and stuff but im not snotty like them and use all my dads money…no I use my money wisely while these whores use there money just to get slutty clothes just to get Sasuke Uchihas attention. Yes I said it Sasuke uchiha even when I say it or think about that name its disgusting. Well anyways I have arrived at school while listening to my ipod touch. I was hearing my favorite band escape the fate my favorite song was situations.

**Situations are irrelevant now  
>She loves the way that I tease<br>I love the way that she breathes**

**I touched her (ooh)  
>She touched my (ahhh)<br>It was the craziest thing.**

**I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me  
>A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh<br>She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night**

**She can't behave and I'm just a slave  
>Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes.<strong>

**Darling what is going on?  
>Honestly that never happened<br>Lying is your favorite passion.  
>Leave me, go where you belong<br>Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
>Dying is your latest fashion.<strong>

**The frustration it's a regular thing  
>I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me.<br>A certain girl she took her hand and put in my lap  
>"It's way too full", she said. once you have me you'll always come back.<br>****[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/e/escape_the_ ]****  
>She can't behave and I'm just a slave<br>Don't worry, I'll be gone when the morning comes.**

**Darling, what is going on?  
>Honestly that never happened<br>Lying is your favorite passion  
>Leave me, go where you belong<br>Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
>Dying is your latest fashion.<strong>

**I know you love to insist and all it takes is a kiss and you just  
>Love to hate me.<strong>

**You know you love all the lies so don't act surprised that I just  
>Love to hate you.<strong>

**I kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing  
>I love the girls who love to hate. (Breathing)<strong>

**(Whoa) Darling, what is going on?  
>Honestly that never happened<br>Lying is your favorite passion  
>Leave me, go where you belong<br>Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
>Dying is your latest fashion<strong>

**Darling (Leave Me), what is going on?  
>Honestly that never happened<br>Lying is your favorite passion  
>Leave me (Darling), go where you belong<br>Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
>Dying is your favorite passion<strong>

After the song ended I put my ipod away I ran to my bestfriends.

"hey guys" I said. "hey hina" they said together. "Well while I was walking to school and listing to escape the fate I had an idea that we should make a band!" I said… well technically shouted. "sure that's a great idea!" temari exclaimed. "ya that sounds like fun!" tenten said. "sure" said Konan. "really I thought you guys will say that's a stupid idea?" I said. "what are you talking about that's a great idea… you can be the lead singer I can play the bass Konan can play the lead guitar and tenten can play the drums!" temari yelled. "cool than what should are band name be?" I asked. "Paramore" konan said. "yeah…yeah that has a nise ring to it!" I said. "Starting today our band name will be Paramore!"

A/N: well that's all I could write if you want me to write more please leave me 4 reviews atleast!


	2. My last embarrassing impression

A/N: so I got 4 reviews that was awesome! Well this is my second chapter and its gonna be short because I have to research some crap for my career research class! .!

Well some events in this chapter happened to me the day before I made the first chapter!

I have just arrived in homeroom which is Mr. hatakes class! This is my least favorite class cause oneday we were doing group work and it was 3 minutes before the bell rang and he asked for the papers to be turned in and of course I was sitting next to Temari, Tenten, and Konan. I didn't want to turn in the paper so I passed it to konan she passed it to temari who passed it to tenten who passed it back to me and I passed it back to konan and before she passed it again Mr. hatake startined screaming at me that I shouldn't be trowing his stuff cause he doesn't through my stuff and blah blah blah! (A/N: this happened to me in my civics class his name was mr.e I hate his class its fricking boring)After his class it was time for lunch and I always bring my own lunch cause I heard a rumor that they inject steroids into chicken…(A/N: my friend shes really smart we were in science class and we were learning about hormones and stuff and she said "MS. YOU KNOW THEY INJECT STDS IN CHICKEN!" we were like looking at her and shes like "I MEAN STEROIDS MS. THEY INJECT STEROIDS IN CHICKEN!" we were cracking up the whole time and we teased her!) I was sitting next to konan and the rest of our group. I was writing a song until Tenten yanked it from me! "GIVE IT BACK TENTEN!" I yelled. "wait I want to read."

"no give it back!" I shouted. "Only if you can catch me" she said playfully while sticking out her tounge at me. I chased all the way to the playground and they had these dividers that divided the playground and the grass. Well I guess someone was running behind me and I guess they stepped on my shoe and I fell and the black divider was really thick so it was between my rib and stomach cause I fell.(A/N:this really happened to me during spillout on Friday I was running after my friend cause I had a paper that had all our nicknames and supposedly she didn't get one so I chased her and somebody stepped on my shoe I landed on a black divider that separated the playground and everyone said 'OOOOOO! That must of hurt!' im like wtf what do you think it didn't hurt did it look like I landed on a pillow but my friend helped me up and I got a bruise on my tummy! )

Tenten went back and asked if I was okay, I said yeah and evry one was laughing at me! What a great impression for me on the last day of school! As I look at the crows I see Karin Snickering and smirking. 'That f*****g Whore' before I can pounce and punch that smirk of her ugly face. Someone was holding me back and I turned my head to see who it was and it was-

Me: Cliff hanger! Lmfao who do you think it is…

Sasuke: its-*clamps hand over mouth*

Me:stfu you douche your gonna spoil it!

Sasuke: *pulls hand away* whatever you dumn a-

Me:finish that sentence and I'll get my secret weapon

Sasuke: and do I give a shit bring it on

Me; you asked for it… *gets sakura and the rest of his fangirls to run after him*

Sasuke you Bitch! *running for his life!

Me: awww you hurt my feeling! WAHHHH *anime fake tears* uhh No. that doesn't make me feel sad at all!

Anyways leave 4 reviews and I'll make another chapter! :)


	3. TIME FOR A CHANGE!

A/N: So it's been a long time since I updated so please blame my teachers for given me a lot of homework. Well I love to thank Nerdy gamer since she has been there reviewing for this story and giving me inspiration especially for the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto FIR (falling in reverse those who don't know that) and paramore

Previously on : Battle of the bands: Paramore Vs Falling in reverse

Tenten went back and asked if I was okay, I said yeah and every one was laughing at me! What a great impression for me on the last day of school! As I look at the crows I see Karin Snickering and smirking. 'That f*****g Whore' before I can pounce and punch that smirk of her ugly face. Someone was holding me back and I turned my head to see who it was and it was-

Sasuke Uchiha. The most popular kid in school. Why out of a sudden he's holding me back? Cause I was about to beat the F-k out of whore right now. "let me go." I snarled at Sasuke. "hn." He said. He let me go but what I didn't know was that he was carrying me and I fell flat on my butt. The whole crowd was laughing at me. Ughhh How I cant stand this school. I got up and walked away from him. I start walking to my locker while Temari, TenTen , and Konan follow me. "This has been the worst day of my life." I said as I slide down the wall. "Awww cheer up kido!" said TenTen as she was in front of me. "Ya, todays the last day of school anyways." Konan said. "true" I agreed. "I cant believe we will be going of to highschool next year." Temari said dumbfounded. "Ya me either" I said. "You know what that means?"tenTen asked. "what?" I asked oblivious. "Yopu have to leave that little shell of yours and become that confident bad as chick that your hiding" Konan said smirling. "But how are we gonna do that?"I asked Curiously. "we are gonna perform on the first day of highschool." Temari said. "ok" I said. The bell rang signaling time to go home. So we all packed our stuff and walked home from today we will be changing our attitudes. Konoha highschool here we come.

_**Sasuke's P.o.v.**_

As I passed by the lockers. I over heard a group of girls talking about performing a song on the first day of highschool. Hmmm that sounds very intresting. I see the dobe walking with Kiba and Shikamaru. "hey." I said to get their attention. "Hey Teme!" yelled the over-hyperactive blond. "hey" said both Kiba and Shikamaru. " So I was thinking if you guys wanted to make a band?." I suggested. "sure that sounds cool" kiba said. "I could really care less, I just want to be out of the house this summer." Shikamru said lazily. "That sounds awesome" Yelled naruto. " so whos playing what?" I asked. . "I could play the Lead guitarist! Since I know how to shred!" yelled Naruto excitedly. "I can play Bass." Kiba said. "And I can play drums." Shikamru said lazily. "You coul sing since you sing better than us Teme." Said the loud blonde. "Hn. Fine" I said. "know what should be our bands name?" asked Kiba. "Hmm how about Fallling in Forward?" suggested naruto. "no that sounds stupid" said Kiba. "I got it.. how bout we keep "Falling In" and change "Forward" to Reverse? Because Falling In Reverse means "To Rise Up"." Shikamaru said. "Ya. I said. "From now on we are Falling In Reverse.

Me: OMG IM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!

Sasuke: Shut up you Know you were jus to lazy

Me: No I Just was busy with school.

Sasuke: Hn . What ever,

Me: Anyways…. I GOT TO GO TO THE FALLING IN REVERSE CONCERT AND I GOT TO MEET DEREK JONES FROM THE BAND AND TAKE A PIC.

Sasuke: your such a Fan girl

Me: who wouldn't be its FALLING IN REVERSE

Sasuke: * Shaking Head*

Hinata: Am I in the right place?

Me: yes you are and Hinata did they ever tell you that You and sasuke make a cute couple?

Sasuke:shut up

Hinata: umm * blush *

Me: you shut up cause I will kill you if you tell me that ever again!

Hinata: im scared

Me: aww don't be I only get like that when sasuke gets me pissed

Hinata: oo ok

Me: HEHe

Hinata& Sasuke: Please leave nice reviews for this chapter

Me: NO FLAMES OK?

Me, Hinata,& Sasuke: JA NE


End file.
